


Euphonious

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rabbits, Singing, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Once in a blue moon, Kate hears Max sing.





	Euphonious

**Author's Note:**

> Kate's rabbit is going to become the unofficial guest star in half my Marshfield fics.

Once in a blue moon, Kate hears Max sing. 

She sings in her room sometimes, when she thinks the dorm is mostly empty and that her walls are thick enough to mask the sound of her voice. On occasion, she lets out a quiet song in the bathroom, when she assumes that she’s alone. 

Max has a lovely voice, Kate thinks. It’s a soothing, soft kind of sound that caresses the ears with the most careful grace. When she’s not accompanied by her guitar, she’s joined by the echoing acoustics of the girl’s shower room. 

What’s pleasantly surprising about Max’s voice is that it sounds so different from her speaking voice. 

What is usually a soft-spoken mumble can transform into a beautiful, pleasing tone. 

Kate wonders if Max knows this about herself, that her voice is one of the most euphonious things Kate had ever heard. 

Perhaps she doesn’t want to, seeing as like Kate herself, Max doesn’t enjoy being the center of attention. She probably doesn’t need the extra weight of knowing that people could hear her sing through the walls of the dormitory. 

One day, Max is in Kate’s room on their usual tea date. As they converse, a topic not directly related to, but still relevant, comes up. 

“Are you going to come to the karaoke thing next week?” Kate asks when she’s on her second cup of earl grey.

They’re both sitting on the floor, Kate sitting across from Max, who is currently busy playing with Alice. 

Max looks up from the rabbit in her arms. “The one on Friday? Isn’t that a Vortex Club thing?” 

Kate shakes her head and puts her teacup down. “It’s not. Alyssa, Stella, and I were thinking of going. Do you want to tag along?” 

Looking hesitant for a moment, Max thinks for a moment, then lets Alice slip out of her arms and onto the floor. “I don’t know. I mean, can you imagine me singing?”

“Not really,” Kate answers, despite knowing full well that she’s sitting on a throne of lies. She shrugs slightly while looking at her rabbit. “I’ll still be going.” 

Max raises an eyebrow, confused. “Are  _ you _ going to sing?”

“I’m not intending to,” Kate explains. Gently, she scratches behind Alice’s ears, a gesture her pet enjoys greatly. “I’m just going to be supportive. Did you know Alyssa really likes to sing?” 

“I didn’t,” Max answers, shaking her head. “She any good?”

“She’s  _ fantastic _ ,” Kate commends. “And I’m sure she’d love some support from you as well.”

As Kate speaks, Alice prods across the floor until she’s at her owner’s knee, which is Kate’s wordless cue to pick her rabbit up. 

“I might get around to singing one song though,” Kate continues. “If I muster up the courage.” 

There is a beat of silence as Max contemplates the choice.

As she thinks, she watches at Kate takes and holds the ball of floof in her arms. She’ll never get bored of watching Kate play with her pet. 

“I’ll think it over,” Max soon decides. “For Alyssa’s sake.” 

Kate starts to smile, then Max responds with one of her own. 

“You do you, Max. I really hope I’ll see you there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A weird trope I love is when a character's singing voice is drastically different from their talking voice. Just listen to Hannah Telle's music, her voice is so different from the one she uses for Max. It's incredible.


End file.
